Narugami
by clea everlasting
Summary: Un dia normal para Narugami


Narugami caminaba como siempre hacia la gran mansion, iba alegre pues sabia que alli le esperaba un rico manjar, y lo mejor de todo, era que no tendria que pagar por ello, era lo bueno de conocer a Loki y al gafotas.

Se encontro ante las grandes puertas de verja , y las abrio rapidamente, era demasiado facil para él, aunque más de una vez habia tenido que soportar el enfado de su amigo tras que el, por ir con tanta prisa por el hambre, habia empujado las puertas demasiado fuerte, produciendo que se cayeran.

Tras pensar en lo que a veces ya le habia ocurrido, las abrio con cuidado y se adentro en la mansión, apareciendo de la nada para sus amigos.

Narugami se sorprendio de la sorpresa que le habia causado a los miembros de la agencia, y del propio susto dio un paso hacia atrás, preguntándose si ocurriria algo. Observó a un lado y a otro, pero no habia nada de que asustarse, entonces se miró asi mismo de arriba a bajo.

Nar: no me digais que os habeis asustado de mi? ¬¬

La respuesta de su amigo hizo que el color por la vergüenza se formase en su rostro. Como podia decirle algo asi?

Pues claro que es de ti, cualquiera se asustaria de verte aparecer de la nada, con aquel rostro demacrado y la cosa esa en tu mano-

Cosa...esa? se refiere a mi Molmirjir?

Nar: oye! Tu! Loki! no te refieres asi a..

Loki: a aquel palo? Ú.U ( pregunró con ironia el pequeño detective)

Nar: ¬¬ No permito que...y ese olor?

Narugami se movio hacia la cocina siguiendo aquel olor que se adentraba por su olfato y que le hacia recordar por que estaba alli, olvidándose de todo lo demás. Hambre, esa era la palabra.

Nar: gafotas! Ponme un plato de eso!

Yam: enseguida señorito Narugami.

Loki movia sus hombros en señal de desaprobación.

Loki: cuando dejaras de venir por un plato de cómida Narukami? Debe ser penoso no tener ni para eso.

Nar: por que( decia con la boca llena) estoy comiendo que si no..

Loki: si no, qué?

Nar: ¬¬ verás...cuando..acabe ( decia masticando)

Loki: no sabias que es una falta de educación comer con la boca llena?

Narugami soltó el tenedor y lo miro con vergüenza y con enfado.

Mayura aparecio en la cocina algo sorprendida por la tardanza de Loki.

May: ah! Hola Narugami, cuando has venido?

Loki: narukami siempre viene cuando su estomago esta vacio, casi siempre diria yo.

Nar: como te atreves a decirle eso al dios..

Loki lo miro seriamente con una mirada que daba miedo, hacia sentir a thor terror, y eso que el no se asustaba nada fácilmente, peri su pequeño amigo podia provocar tal cosa en él, sobre todo cuando era referente a irse más de la lengua en lo referente a sus caracteres divinos, y Mayura no era consciente de tal hecho.

May: de que hablas Narugami? ( le pregunto la muchacha sorprendida)

Loki. Narukami solo decia tonterías, verdad?

Ah estaba de nuevo aquella mirada, conseguia helarle la sangre, y eso que aquel pequeño era el dios del fuego.

Narugami no se atrevia a ir encontra de aquello, y tragando difícilmente, contesto.

Nar: si, solo, tonterías.

Loki: asi esta mejor. Bueno, Mayura, vamos al despacho debemos seguir con esa investigación antes de que te metas en algun lio ( dijo cogiendo la mano de la chica para tirar de ella hacia el despacho) Ah! Narukami, después de vaciar nuestra despensa, que sin duda te llevará tu tiempo el hacerlo, ten cuidado de cómo cierras la verja.

Y tras decir eso, se fue el pequeño detective hacia su despacho.

Si, tenia razon de que debia tener cuidado y que el comia mucho alli, por no decir casi siempre, pero eso no era motivo para recalcárselo siempre, pero por que diablos nunca se atrevia a hacerle tragar sus palabras, por que le tenia miedo, cuando se trataban sus descuidos. Loki era un dios muy bromista, serio, ironico, pero..un buen amigo al que era difícil llevarle la contraria. Además cualquiera sabria lo que seria capaz de hacer si le hubiese dicho de más a Mayura. Loki no calculaba muy bien sus bromas y podian no serlo para aquel al que se las hacia, y sin duda, el no queria ser uno de ellos.

Acabo de comer aquellos manjares de la cocina de Yamino y se fue en silencio. Con cuidado cerro la verja y se dirigio hacia su trabajo por horas, otro nuevo, pero una sonrisa se formo en sus labios. A pesar de todo, Migrad era ahora su hogar y a él no le disgustaba la idea.

fin


End file.
